Solvent-based coating compositions containing polyesters, melamine crosslinkers, plasticizers, wax dispersions and cellulose acetate butyrate resins have been available at 14% binder solids levels.
It is desirable to be able to increase binder solids to the 18% level to decrease the expense of the solvents, the heat needed to evaporate them, and the air pollution effects of the evaporated solvents.